1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid temperature control device, more particularly relates to a configuration of a fluid temperature control device suitable for application in controlling the temperature of a treatment solution in a semiconductor manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in the semiconductor manufacturing field, to control the temperature of chemical solutions in various manufacturing processes, a fluid temperature control device that heats/cools a treatment solution using, for example, a thermoelectric module, or a fluid temperature control device that heats the treatment solution using a heater is employed.
Additionally, as one example of the fluid temperature control device described above, there has been provided a configuration which includes a main body block in which a passage is formed, a thermal conducting plate provided to the main body block and abutting on the passage, temperature control means that heats/cools the thermal conducting plate, wherein heat exchange between the temperature control means and the treatment solution passing through the passage is carried out by way of the thermal conducting plate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-338489).
A fluid temperature control device A′ shown in FIG. 11 is one example of the configuration above. A passage P (FIGS. 12 and 13), which will be described later, is formed in a main body block B that is made of resin, and metal thermal conducting plates E, E are attached to a right and a left surfaces Ba, Ba of the main body block B in a manner that each of the plates abuts on the passage P.
Additionally, a Peltier module (thermoelectric module) M as the temperature control means is attached to an outer surface of each of the thermal conducting plates E. To the outer surface of the Peltier module M described above, a water jacket C that radiates/absorbs heat of the Peltier module M is attached.
FIG. 12 shows one example of the passage P in the main body block B. In a manner that plural walls Bb, Bb, Bb are fixedly set in a staggered formation, the passage P is provided in an opening Bo that is penetratingly formed in the main body block B.
In the configuration above, the treatment solution is entered into an inlet pipe I as shown by an arrow i and then flows into the passage P through an inlet passage Ip. By repeating reversing turns and passing through the passage P while contacting to a thermal conducting plate E, the treatment solution is heated/cooled by the thermal conduction with the thermal conducting plate E. Then, after passing through the passage P, the treatment solution is discharged from an outlet pipe O through an outlet passage Op as shown by an arrow o.
FIG. 13 shows another example of the passage P in the main body block B. The passage P is formed by a concave portion Br that is depressedly formed in a substantially entire area of a surface Ba of the main body block B.
In the configuration above, the treatment solution is entered into an inlet pipe I as shown by an arrow i and flows into the passage P through inlet openings Io, Io, Io of an inlet passage Ip. By passing through and crossing the passage P in a vertical direction as shown by arrows a, a, a while contacting to a thermal conducting plate E, the treatment solution is heated/cooled by the thermal conduction with the thermal conducting plate E. Then, as shown by arrows b, b, b, the treatment solution flows out from the passage P into discharge openings Oo, Oo, Oo, and is discharged from an outlet pipe O through an outlet passage Op as shown by an arrow o.
Incidentally, in the conventional fluid temperature control device B described above, in a case when the passage P in the configuration in FIG. 12 is employed, the treatment solution turns in 180° after hitting inner surfaces of the opening Bo, and passes between the opening Bo and the walls Bb. Thus, the flow velocity is decreased due to the large pressure loss, and the thermal resistance becomes large because of drop in the heat transfer coefficient, resulting in deteriorating in the heating/cooling capability.
Additionally, in the passage P in the configuration shown in FIG. 12, due to the fact that a cross-sectional area varies along its entire length, the flow velocity difference in the treatment solution between a fast flow portion and a slow flow portion becomes significant, and there occur variations in the thermal conduction between the solution and the thermal conducting plate E (FIG. 11). Thus, in a case where the Peltier module is employed as the temperature control means, the junction temperature partly rises, which causes a problem of reduction in the life time of the Peltier module.
On the other hand, in a case when the passage P as shown in FIG. 13 is employed, the flow velocity of the treatment solution is extremely slow because the passage P is formed in a wide area in a surface Ba of the main body block B. Thus, the thermal resistance becomes large because of drop in the heat transfer coefficient, resulting in deteriorating in the heating/cooling capability.
Additionally, in the passage P as shown in FIG. 13, the flow velocity of the treatment solution is not uniform over the entire area of the passage P having a wide area, and there occur variations in the thermal conduction between the solution and the thermal conducting plate E (FIG. 11). Thus, in a case where the Peltier module is employed as the temperature control means, the junction temperature partly rises, which causes a problem of reduction in the life time of the Peltier module.
In view of the circumstance stated above, the object of the present invention is to provide a fluid temperature control device that can improve the temperature control capacity (capacity of heating/cooling) of the fluid to be temperature controlled, and suppress the reduction in the mechanical life caused by variation in temperature.